Cuddle
by RaihnSage
Summary: [Cross posted from AO3] it's one of those nights. Moira can't be alone, she needs Claire.


Since her return and seemingly resolving some of the lingering issues that were weighing her down; talking things with Barry, trying to somehow see eye to eye and try to make up for allthe lost time and bitter moments that only drove them further apart. It seems that when both of them were faced with the prospect of DEATH and never seeing each other again, they have somehow gotten calmer, not letting their anger blind all and any rational thought they had prior to jumping into full offense. It hasn't been easy, they still slipped every now and then, and almost fell back into old habits.

Almost.

They'd pause, silently agreeing that they would not let this get between them again, they'd take a step back and try again.

Try.

Moira has been doing that a lot. Almost always. She would try to eat, try to sleep, try to socialize, try to do something different, try to smile, try to live. At the end, it would not go past that, try. More often than not, she failed at almost all of them. Food was a rarity, she wouldn't push or force herself, too many awful memories came between her and basic needs. She is aware that she has lost weight as a result of her lack of appetite, but nothing could be done about it. Sleep was a risk she hated taking. Who would want to go back to that island? Not any sane person, that's for sure. Every time she fooled herself into resting, Moira found herself back there, the thought was enough to jolt her awake.

Breathing would be difficult at first, it'd take her few seconds to recognize her surroundings, familiarizing herself with her own room. The lights would be on, she never turned them off anymore. Despite that, she'd still be terrified. Somehow, the monsters in the closet and under the bed were real, so very real she wouldn't know what to do. Knowing that the rest of her family is only a room or two away gave her solace, she'd manage to stay awake until dawn came.

Tonight, however, she's all alone. She lied and said she'd be okay on her own; Barry and Kathy knew she was not being truthful, they have seen and experienced first hand what a mess she has become. But she persisted and persuaded them to go. That she'd be okay. She can call them, if things got really bad, they finally agreed and left.

She sat upright, shoulders tense, breath hitched in her throat. She heard something outside her window, she wasn't imagining it, it was real. She has left the lights on outside her room, downstairs too. She should grab a weapon, she was no longer safe. She willed herself to breath and try to think, remembering what Claire has taught her to do–Claire! As soon as the name clicked in her brain, her shaky hands reached for her phone, fingers clumsily tapping on the keyboard.

[ txt: claire ] are you awake?

She didn't even know what time it was. After sending the hasty text her eyes glanced at the clock on top of the screen, it was near midnight, Claire was probably–

The screen lit up, revealing Claire's response, yes she was awake. Then another text came in, asking if Moira is okay. Sometimes, Moira could swear the redhead possessed a sixth sense for these things, she somehow always knew what was up. Instead of brushing it off or giving a vague answer, Moira decided to try another approach this time. She couldn't stay here any longer.

[ txt: claire ] can i come over?

Claire didn't waste any time.

Yes.

With that on her mind, Moira tuned out everything that was making her blood run cold. She changed quickly and bolted out of the house. Locking the door, the lights still on. Several minutes later she was knocking on the familiar door, knowing that very soon she won't be feeling so agitated.

Moira settled on the couch, Claire sitting next to her. The tv was on, volume low, just enough to engulf the room in a bit of sound, quelling the silence that would drive any one mad. Claire didn't ask, she didn't press for details, but she knew. The hand resting on Moira's shoulder said enough. The arm that pulled her closer to the older woman was enough. The warm embrace she found herself in said enough. Here, now, with Claire all around her, Moira felt safe. No monster was coming out of a closet ready to tear her apart, nothing hiding under the bed waiting for the right moment to come out and torment her.

Now she could finally relax, allow sleep to take over for some time. Being at such close proximity, skin to skin, other, more pleasant, sensations took place, and that is something Moira would not reject, or run away from.


End file.
